mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yamata no Orochi
thumb|300px|Susanoo matando al Yamata no Orochi, por Toyohara ChikanobuYamata no Orochi (八岐の大蛇, "serpiente gigante octo-furcada") u Orochi es un dragón legendario de ocho cabezas y ocho colas.日本書紀 卷第一, 頭尾各有八岐古事記 上卷并序, 身一有八頭八尾 Mitología thumb|300px|Susanoo matando al Yamata no Orochi, por Yoshitoshi Las leyendas de Yamata no Orochi se cuentan originalmente en dos textos antiguos sobre la mitología e historia japonesas. El Kojiki (ca. 680 d.C.) transcribe el nombre de este dragón como 八岐遠呂智, mientras que el Nihongi (ca. 720 d.C.) lo escribe como 八岐大蛇. En ambas versiones del mito de Orochi, el dios sintoísta de la tormenta Susanoo es expulsado del cielo por engañar a su hermana Amaterasu, la diosa solar. Tras su expulsión del cielo, Susanoo se encuentra con dos "deidades terrestres" (國神, kunitsukami) cerca del nacimiento del río Hi (簸川), actualmente conocido como Hii (ja:斐伊川), en la provincia Izumo. Lloran porque fueron obligados a entregar a Orochi una de sus hijas anualmente durante siete años, por lo que ahora deben sacrificar a la octaba, Kushinada-hime (櫛名田比売 "peine/maravillosa princesa del campo de arroz", a quien Susanoo transforma en un kushi 櫛 "peine" por seguridad). El Kojiki cuenta la siguiente versión: thumb|Susanoo matando a Yamata no orochi En la descripción del Nihongi: "Tenía una cabeza dividida en ocho y una cola dividida en ocho; sus ojos eran rojos, como una cereza invernal; y en su dorso estaban creciendo abetos y cipreses. Mientras reptaba se extendía sobre un espcio de ocho colinas y ocho valles". Estos nombres botánicos usados para describir a Orochi son akakagachi o hoozuki ("cereza invernal o linterna japonesa, Physalis alkekengi), hikage (pino de tierra, Lycopodiopsida), hinoki ("ciprés japonés, Chamaecyparis obtusa) y sugi ("cedro japonés, Cryptomeria"). La espada legendaria Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, que vino de la cola de Yamata no Orochi, junto con el espejo Yata no Kagami y la joya u orbe Yasakani no Magatama, son los Tres Tesoros Imperiales de Japón. Etimología El nombre japonés orochi (大蛇) deriva del japonés antiguo woröti (con una o-'' regular del cambio ''wo-'', Miller 1971:25-7), pero su etimología es enigmática. Parte de la antigua lectura orochi, el kanji 大蛇 se pronuncia normalmente daija, "gran serpiente". Carr (1990:169) señala que los académicos japoneses han propuesto "más de una docena" de etimologías ''orochi < woröti, mientras que los lingüistas occidentales han sugerido préstamos de lenguas austronesias, tunguses o indoeuropeas. Las propuestas nativas más factibles son el japonés o-'' de ''o 尾 "cola" (que es donde Susanoo descubrió la espada sagrada), ō'' 大 "grande; gran" u ''oro 峰 "pico; cumbre"; y ''-chi'' significando "dios; espíritu", cognado con el dragón fluvial mizuchi. Benedict (1985:167) originalmente propuso woröti "gran serpiente" estaba sufijadadel protoaustrojaponés *(w)oröt-i adquirido del austronesio *quḷəj "serpiente; gusano"; que él luego (1990:243) modificó a *(u-)orot-i de *q,ʔoḷəj. Miller (1987:647) criticó a Benedict por pasar por alto el japonés antiguo "worö "cola" + sufijo ''-ti'' - así como la etimología tungús, proto-tungús *xürgü-či "el de la cola", y señala "este orochi aparentemente bien viajado se ha vuelto ahora en una especulación de folcloristas indoeuropeos (Littleton 1981)". La hipótesis de Littleton implica al monstruo tricéfalo Trisiras o Viśvarūpa, que tiene un paralelismo mitológico porque Indra lo mató tras darle soma, vino y comida, aunque carece de conexión fonológica. Paralelismos Los animales policefálicos son poco comunes en la biología pero comunes en la mitología y heráldica. Los dragones policéfalos, como el Orochi de ocho cabezas o Trisiras de tres, tienen un motivo común en la mitología comparativa. Por ejemplo, los dragones multicéfalos en la mitología griega incluyen al dios del viento Tifón, que tenía varios hijos policefálicos, incluida la hidra de Lerna de nueve cabezas y Ladón de 100, ambos asesinados por Heracles. Otros dos ejemplos japoneses derivan de importaciones budistas de mitos de dragones indios. Benzaiten, el nombre japonés de Saraswati, supuestamente mató un dragón de cinco cabeza en Enoshima en el 552 d.C. Kuzuryū (九頭龍, "dragón de nueve cabezas"), derivando de los reyes serpientes Nagaraja Vasuki y Shesha, venerados en el santuario Togakushi de la prefectura de Nagano (comparar con el Jiutouniao 九頭鳥, "ave de nueve cabezas" en la mitología china). Comparando el folclore de dragones y serpientes policefálicos, las criaturas de ocho cabezas son menos comunes que las de siete o nueve. Entre los numerales japoneses, ya o hachi 八 puede significar "mucho; variado" (p.ej: yaoya 八百屋 (lit. 800 almacenes), "verdulero; hábil en todo"). De Visser (1913:150) dice que el número 8 es "estereotípico" en leyendas sobre reyes o dioses montando dragones o teniendo sus carruajes tirados por ellos. Se dice que el asesinado del dragón es similar a las leyendas de Camboya, India, Persia, Asia occidental, África oriental y la zona del Mediterráneo". Smith (1919:215) identifica a los míticos dragones de 7 y 8 cabezas con el molusco Pteria de siete púas y el pulpo de ocho tentáculos. El mito del dios de la tormenta luchando contra una serpiente marina es un tropo mítico popular, potencialmente originado en la religión protoindoeuropeaWatkins, Calvert (1995). How to Kill a Dragon: Aspects of Indo-European Poetics. London: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-514413-0 y posteriormente transmitido en las religiones del antiguo Oriente Próximo, probablemente en su comienzo a través de la interacción entre los hititas en Siria y el Creciente Fértil.Speiser, "An Intrusive Hurro-Hittite Myth", Journal of the American Oriental Society 62.2 (June 1942:98–102) p. 100 Este motivo, conocido como chaoskampf (Alemán por "lucha contra el caos") representa el choque entre el orden y el caos. A veces estos mitos evolucionan desde su fuente original, siendo el rol del dios de la tormenta (este siendo normalmente el líder de un panteón) adoptado por los héroes culturales o los personajes que representan la realeza. Una lista no exclusiva de paralelismos mitológicos a la historia de Susanoo contra Orochi incluyen: *Thor vs. Jörmungandr (Nordico) *Tarhunt vs. Illuyanka (Hitita) *Zeus vs. Tifón (Griego) *Heracles vs. La hidra de Lerna (Griego) *Indra vs. Vritra (Indio) *Krishna vs. Kāliyā (Indio) *Θraētaona vs. Aži Dahāka (Zorastrico) *Garshasp vs. Zahhak (Iranio) *Dobrynya Nikitich vs. Zmey Gorynych (Eslavo) *San Jorge vs. El dragón (Cristiano) *San Miguel vs. Herensuge (Vasco-cristiano) *Făt-Frumos vs. Balaur (Rumano) *Baal vs. Yam (Canaanite) *Yu el grande vs. Xiangliu de Gong Gong (Chino) *Marduk vs. Tiamat (Babilónico) *Ra vs. Apep (Egipcio) *Atum vs. Nehebkau (Egipcio) *Yahweh vs. Leviatán (Judío) *Gabriel vs. Rahab (Judío) *Cristo vs. Satán (Cristiano) En muchos de estos ejemplos, el dios serpiente suele verse como policéfalo o con muchas colas. Notas Referencias *Aston, William George, tr. 1896. [http://www.sacred-texts.com/shi/nihon0.htm Nihongi: Chronicles of Japan from the Earliest Times to A.D. 697]. 2 vols. Kegan Paul. 1972 Tuttle reprint. *Benedict, Paul K. 1985. "Toppakō: Tōnan Ajia no gengo kara Nihongo e 突破口等東南アジアの言語から日本語え," Nishi Yoshio 西義郎, tr. Computational Analyses of Asian and African Languages 25. *Benedict, Paul K. 1990. Japanese Austro/Tai. Karoma. *Carr, Michael. 1990. "Chinese Dragon Names", Linguistics of the Tibeto-Burman Area 13.2:87-189. *Chamberlain, Basil H., tr. 1919. [http://www.sacred-texts.com/shi/kj/index.htm The Kojiki, Records of Ancient Matters]. 1981 Tuttle reprint. *Littleton, C. Scott. 1981. "Susa-nö-wo versus Ya-mata nö woröti: An Indo-European Theme in Japanese Mythology." History of Religions 20:269-80. *Miller, Roy Andrew. 1971. Japanese and the Other Altaic Languages. University of Chicago Press. *Miller, Roy Andrew. 1987. "of Toppakō: Tōnan Ajia no gengo kara Nihongo e … By Paul K. Benedict. Translated by Nishi Yoshio." Language 63.3:643-648. *Smith, G. Elliot. 1919. The Evolution of the Dragon. London: Longmans, Green & Company. *Visser, Marinus Willern de. 1913. [http://fax.libs.uga.edu/GR830xD7xV8/# The Dragon in China and Japan]. J. Müller. Categoría:Dragones Categoría:Mitología Japonesa Categoría:Policefalia